


Forever and Always

by twinklingtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 3mix, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon - Freeform, NaJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingtwice/pseuds/twinklingtwice
Summary: “I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we’ll grow old together, forever and always.”This story  is from the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute but make it a story and make it 2yeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute but make it a story and make it 2yeon.

_“I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we’ll grow old together, forever and always.”_

Nayeon is sitting at the dining table, the food is untouched, cold. The phone in her hand started to get warm as she hasn’t put it down for the last three hours. She was waiting for Jeongyeon, it was 10 P.M. and her girlfriend’s not home yet. Her office was just 30-minute drive and the last time Jeongyeon text her she’s driving home, it was 6 P.M. Her hands getting cold, she’s getting worried. She tried calling the number again for God knows how many times. “Hi! It’s Jeongyeon, It’s either I’m at a very important meeting or currently cuddling with my girlfriend, so leave your message here.”

She sighs and starts calling the number again. Nayeon knows Jeongyeon. The younger would call or leave a message if something came up, she wouldn’t let Nayeon got worried. They’ve been through that before.

_It was only a year after they started dating, they were still in college. They just had a fight the night before, over some stupid jealousy. Jeongyeon came home that night and didn’t text Nayeon until the next day. Nayeon was waking up with no text from her girlfriend and she thought Jeongyeon was still mad at her, so she didn’t bother to call her. It was until lunch time and she still hadn’t heard from the girl, she tried to keep her cool and didn’t want to reach out first, it was not her fault that a freshmen was hitting on her. Later when the skies are turning orange, she tried to ask Jeongyeon’s friend, Momo wether she met her that day, but to her surprise Momo said Jeongyeon didn’t show up at class today. Nayeon was starting to get worried, so she asked to the other friend Sana if she showed up at the other class Jeongyeon had that day, and Sana also told her that Jeongyeon was absent that day._

_Nayeon was starting to get cold sweat and try to text Jeongyeon. It was left on sent, it didn’t turn blue. So Nayeon tried calling her and she reached the voicemail. She tried again and no answer, she was getting ready to go to Jeongyeon’s place but then she got a call from Jihyo. Jihyo was their best friend, the one who knew them from way before they were dating. Jihyo told her to come to the hospital. Nayeon’s heart stopped for a moment, negative thoughts rushing in her mind while she grab her coat and ran to grab a taxi. On the way to the hospital, she prayed and tried to hold her tears._

_Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon as soon as she saw her, the younger girl was smiling and told her “You’re here” while caressing Nayeon’s hair. Nayeon saw Jeongyeon’s right leg wrapped in white bandage and a cast to hold it straight, Jeongyeon explained that she was preparing a surprise for their first anniversary tomorrow, and she fell down while putting up balloons and photos up the ceiling. Nayeon started hitting her and cried, “Idiot! You also didn’t call me all day! I thought you were still mad at me and I called but you didn’t pick up! I got worried!” Nayeon was still hitting Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon just laughed and holding her girlfriend’s hand, stopping her from hitting her again. “Why would I still be mad at you, baby? And I’m sorry, I was too excited and I forgot to bring my phone with me, I’m sorry baby” Jeongyeon was looking at Nayeon so softly that Nayeon felt like she’d melt. “I thought something really really bad happeng, Jeong, I thought the worst happen, I thought I’d lost you.” She holds Jeongyeon’s hand so tight. Jeongyeon hugged her and starts carressing her hair and whisper softly, “There’s no way that’s going to happen. I’ll never leave you, you know that, Nayeon. I promise.”_

_It has been six years since it happened, and never once Jeongyeon left her phone again, Jeongyeon promised she’ll never got Nayeon worried ever again, because when Jeongyeon saw the look in Nayeon’s eyes that day, she’s afraid of what would happen if she ever broke that promise._

Nayeon got lost in her thought and was going to try calling again, then she received a call from Jihyo. It felt like _deja vu_. She took a deep breath and answer the call, she sits at the dining chair. Jihyo sounds like she’d been running, Nayeon is nervous. She couldn’t really hear what Jihyo said as her heart beats so loud the moment Jihyo mentioned ‘hospital’. “You should come right now, Nayeon.”

Nayeon grabs her coat and runs to grab a taxi. All the way to the hospital Nayeon could just think about Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon. Her hair, her smile, her eyes, her stupid high-pitched laugh, her pout, her lips, then her mind stops at the memory of last December. Jeongyeon, her beautiful Jeongyeon, in white, down on her knee, moonlight reflected in her eyes.

_“Im Nayeon, my best friend, my partner in crime, love of my life” Jeongyeon paused and took a little velvet box from her back pocket. Nayeon was just sitting there and looking at Jeongyeon’s eyes, heart beating so fast, feeling all the love and happiness in the world. “Nayeon, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, I want to grow old with you, in our own little house near the lake, have a kid or two, maybe get a dog because you always wanted one.” She chuckled and continues “I want to stay by your side, wakes up to your good mornings, and sleeps to your good nights. I want you and only you, forever and always. Im Nayeon, will you marry me?”_

_Nayeon remembers crying a lot and kneeling down following Jeongyeon so she could see her better. She remembers kissing Jeongyeon, soft lips meeting each other, full of love, she mutters a thousand ‘yes’s in between kisses. She was the happiest girl, she still is, as long as she’s with Jeongyeon._

Nayeon arrived at the hospital, she rushes to the front desk, asked for Yoo Jeongyeon. The nurse leads her down the halls, it felt like a never ending maze. The nurse is explaining about what happened but Nayeon’s mind was only focus on Jeongyeon. She can only hear one or two words about “accident” and “it was bad”. She tries to keep a straight face and hold her tears.

As they reach the room, she saw the curtain was closed. She opens it and saw Jeongyeon, oxygen mask up her nose, bruises and scratches on her face, her head was wrapped, she saw a lot of blood on her. She looks so fragile, she looks exhausted and breathing heavily, she still looks so beautiful to Nayeon.

Nayeon sits by the bedside, holds Jeongyeon’s hand, so tight that Jeongyeon woke up. Jeongyeon looks at her girlfriend and smiled, “You’re here.” She cups Nayeon’s cheek and brush it with her thumb. Nayeon leans in to the touch, she could her Jeongyeon’s voice trembling. She knows Jeongyeon is hurting, Nayeon remembers what the nurse said on their way to the room, “It was bad. She was in critical, we tried to save her but it might not take long, she might not make it.” Nayeon starts to feel the tears on her eyes as she fight for everything to not let it fall, “It’s okay Jeongyeon, I’m here. You’re gonna be okay.” Jeongyeon mumbles something, Nayeon can hear some “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Nayeon, I got you worried again. I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise. Nayeon tried to calm herself and Jeongyeon too, she cups Jeongyeon’s face with her right hand while the other stil grips Jeongyeon’s hand. “Sssshh, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Remember we’re gonna get married soon, right?” Jeongyeon nods and Nayeon continues, her voice trembling holding in the tears. “We’re gonna move to that house we checked last week, we’re gonna adopt our baby Chaeyoung.” _Nayeon remembered they agreed on the name last night, after they made love. She just muttered “Chaeyoung”, and Jeongyeon kissed her already knowing who that was._ Jeongyeon smiled remembering everything they have prepared for their future, they have prepared everything, the wedding date a month from now, the venue was set, their soon-to-be home, tha name of their little one, it was all prepared, but the universe told them different. “It’s gonna be okay, Jeongyeon, we’re gonna be okay. We’ll have a happy future together, you and I.” Jeongyeon started crying and nodding.

Nayeon saw how Jeongyeon’s breath got even heavier, slowing, and she started to get the gut feeling, of the worst happening. She can’t keep it anymore, she loves this girl more than anything, but she can’t do anything right now. But then she gets an idea, she tells Jeongyeon “I’ll be back, Jeong. Please wait for me.” Then she tells Jihyo to looks after Jeongyeon. Jihyo’s there the whole time, watching from the corner, sniffling and trying to keep her tears inside. Nayeon runs out the room and calls the nurses, then she asks for the chaplain. She came back in five minutes, nurses and the chaplain following her.

“Jeong, we’re getting married now.” Then Nayeon took out two rings she managed to borrow from the couple next door. “Sorry this is from the other couple, but anything works right?” She looks at her girlfriend with so much love. Jeongyeon’s looking at her girlfriend in disbelief but she didn’t resist. This is the moment she’s been waiting all her life, marrying Nayeon.

Nayeon sits on Jeongyeon’s side, holds her hand, putting in the rings in both of their hands. Jeongyeon took the oxygen mask off, and the chaplain starts to say a couple verses. They look at each other, smiling eye to eye. Everyone on the room smile at the couple, as tears slowly falling from their eyes too, they become the witnesses of the moment.

When it’s the time for the vow, Nayeon shifts and face Jeongyeon, she looks at Jeongyeon’s eyes, those brown and clear eyes, the eyes she fell for, the eyes she searched for in the crowded room. All the memories of them from the past, from the first moment she laid eyes on this exact eyes, the moment she saw the first tears in this eyes, the moment she realized she loves the owner of this eyes, the moment she knew, this is the eyes she wants forever look at, in her morning and her night. “Yoo Jeongyeon, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad the ugly. We’ll grow old together, we’ll stay by each other, and always remember whether rich or for poor or for better, whether happy, or sad, or.. whatever it is, we’ll still love each other. Forever and always.”

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon, the girl she loves, the only girl she ever and will love, the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on that she remembered dropping her food the first time she saw her, the girls she falls for everyday for the last ten years. She felt suffocated, she knows it won’t be long, she knows she has to break her promise to not leave her. She looks at Nayeon’s face, her hair, the mole in her brow, her eyes, her nose, her bunny teeth, her soft lips, she hears her voice, whispering vows for her. She tries her best to stay awake and looks at this beautiful scene in front of her forever.

When Nayeon finishes her vows, she kisses Jeongyeon, felt her lips for a moment, remembering the taste of her lips, remembering her scent, her skin. After a moment, she breaks the kiss, Jeongyeon opens her eyes slowly, smiles at her. Jeongyeon felt peace, she felt safe. She felt.. happy. She felt Nayeon’s breathe on her cheek, Nayeon’s heartbeat from her pulse on her hand, felt the cold air from the air conditioner, heard the beeps of her heart, she took a glimpse of the chaplain, the nurses, and Jihyo, her best friend. She pause for a while, talking with her eyes to Jihyo, and nodded a little. Jihyo understands, Jeongyeon asks her to look after Nayeon and herself, and the little nodded means she’s thankful for her. Jeongyeon never felt like this before, she’s hyper aware of every little thing.

The beeps are getting slower, Nayeon focuses on Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon too, only focuses on Nayeon right now, the room fell silent. Jeongyeon’s voice was so low, Nayeon needs to get closer to her to hear her. “I’ll love you forever, Nabongs. Forever and always. You have to hold on, you are the best thing that ever happen to me. You are my number one, my love, my life. I’m sorry, Nayeon. I’m thankful for you. Please just remember, baby, even if I’m not there with you, I will always love you. Forever and always.” Nayeon kisses Jeongyeon, then hugs her. It was their last moment together.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling error. I refer to the song from the plot to the lyrics so it's just like translating a song to a story and make it 2yeon. This is my first time ever writing a story so I know it's not that good but hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
